EL NEGRO TORO DE NORROWAY
by Tavata
Summary: El negro toro de Norroway se ha llevado a Bella; ahora Bestia hará hasta lo imposible por recuperarla...
1. Chapter 1

oO 1 Oo

Bella había terminado su paseo matutino por los jardines del castillo de la Bestia cuando decidió que pasaría lo que restaba de la mañana leyendo un libro en la biblioteca.

La Bestia se encontraba a su vez en la biblioteca cuando la puerta se abrió.

Sólo buscaba un libro- dijo Bella con esa hermosa voz.

Bella se acerco a uno de los estantes.

Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya- decía la joven mientras pasaba y pasaba por los lomos de los libros.

La Bestia sonrió.

Me temo que hayas leído ya todos los libros de la Biblioteca- dijo la Bestia acercándose a Bella.

No- dijo ella continuando buscando un libro que le interesara- ¡Mira este parece interesante!

La joven saco un libro muy antiguo de pasta negra.

No recuerdo ese libro- dijo la Bestia levantando las pobladas cejas- no me da confianza.

No puedes recordar todos los libros de tu biblioteca- dijo Bella- ¡vamos! Solo es un libro ¿Qué podría pasar?

Estaba a punto de abrirlo cuando la Bestia se lo quito de las manos.

Lo lamento, Bella- dijo la Bestia- será mejor que busques otro libro.

Bella quiso protestar pero la Bestia no soltaba el libro, aunque la joven tenía mucha curiosidad por el libro no quiso provocar que la Bestia montara en cólera así que de momento decidió dejar las cosas por la paz.

Durante todo el día Bella no dejaba de pensar en el libro.

Lo más seguro- pensaba la joven- es que lo llevara al Ala Oeste…

Después de cenar la Bestia se sentó en su sillón mirando el fuego de la chimenea.

Bella aprovecho la oportunidad para alejarse de manera sigilosa hacia el Ala Oeste sin que la Bestia o los objetos encantados se dieran cuenta…

Bella empujo la puerta de la Bestia para entrar, no se había equivocado el libro descansaba en una mesa a la que le faltaba una pata.

Solo será una rápida hojeada- se dijo Bella.

La Bestia continuaba mirando el fuego cuando tuvo un mal presentimiento, los pelos de la espalda se le erizaron.

Lumiere- preguntó al candelabro- ¿dónde esta Bella?

La joven no estaba en el salón.

La Bestia gruño mientras corría al Ala Oeste.

El libro que Bella hojeaba era muy interesante, estaba lleno de ilustraciones muy bonitas.

Sabía que no era un libro malo- dijo la joven- wow, ¿y esto?

La siguiente hoja tenía las letras de oro. Bella comenzó a leer.

_A juzgar tal enredo se ponen,_

_Acerca del negro, muy negro toro de Norroway;_

_de repente se apagan las velas_

_y dejan de cantar los trovadores._

¿Y quién es el negro toro de Norroway?- se preguntó Bella mientras continuaba hojeando el libro.

De pronto el viento comenzó a golpear en la ventana pero Bella no lo notó por lo interesada que estaba con el libro y un bramido espantoso se escucho en el silencio nocturno.

El negro toro de Norroway- repitió Bella sin darse cuenta.

La Bestia se detuvo de pronto en la escalera que daba al Ala Oeste al darse cuenta que las velas comenzaron a bailar por una repentina ráfaga de viento hasta que se apagaron y una vez más el espantoso bramido se dejo escuchar.

Negro toro de Norroway- dijo Bella cerrando el libro y dejándolo en la mesa.

En ese momento cuando Bella cerraba la puerta del Ala de la Bestia, alguien toco la puerta de la entrada del castillo con un fuerte golpe y un tercer bramido inundo el castillo.

Bella llegó a las escaleras donde la Bestia se había quedado de pie.

Una vez más volvieron a tocar la puerta, ahora con más insistencia.

Antes de que alguien abriera la puerta se abrió con tal fuerza que el viento entró como un quejido en la noche.

Ahí de pie, bajo la luz que reflejaba la luna sobre la blancura de la nieve se podía ver con claridad la silueta de un negro toro en dos patas.

Bella se abrazo al fuerte brazo de la Bestia por la impresión.

¿Qué haces en mi castillo?- rugió la Bestia viéndose imponente ante el recién llegado.

He venido por quien me ha nombrado tres veces- dijo el toro con una voz suave.

Bella sintió miedo ya que ella era la única que había leído ese nombre en el libro.

La Bestia pudo sentir como Bella apretaba su brazo buscando socorro y protección.

Lárgate- gruño la Bestia encarando al toro negro.

La Bestia estaba levantada en toda su estatura para intimidar al negro toro de Norroway pero éste no se inmuto, miro por encima del hombro de la Bestia a Bella que se había quedado petrificada en la escalera.

Es hermosa- dijo el toro con esa suave voz- ¿la amas?

La Bestia no contestó, gruño con todas sus fuerzas mientras se lanzaba contra el negro toro de Norroway, éste lo recibió de lleno, ambos rodaban en el suelo golpeándose con las pezuñas y rasguñando con las garras. De un cabezazo el toro rasguño con los cuernos a la Bestia.

No obstante el dolor la Bestia continuo peleando contra el toro de Norroway, lanzando mordidas y rasguños peor que cuando rescato a Bella de los lobos en el bosque. En un momento dado el toro embistió con los cuernos a la Bestia clavándolos en su oponente. La Bestia gruño de dolor ya que pese a que el pelaje no dejaba ver la herida él sabía que había sido de consideración, de un fuerte puñetazo se deshizo del toro tirándolo al suelo.

Bella al ver esto corrió a donde estaban las dos criaturas peleando.

¡Basta!- gritó de pronto Bella.

El negro toro de Norroway se puso en pie con una mordida de la Bestia en la pata derecha, la Bestia se puso en pie con la capa rota.

_Come de mi oreja izquierda,_

_bebe de la derecha,_

_y ponte lo cómoda que desees_

_para pasar bien la noche_

Una vez dicho esto por el negro toro de Norroway Bella se sintió muy mareada y antes de que cayera inconsciente al suelo el toro la atrapo entre sus patas.

La Bestia rugió intentando lanzarse de nuevo contra el toro de Norroway pero no pudo hacerlo ya que él también comenzó a sentirse mal por la herida recibida.

En mis cuernos mi enemigo la muerte hallará-dijo el toro con Bella inconsciente en los brazos- en mis brazos mi amada el amor encontrará.

La Bestia intento lanzarse contra él pero una vez más cayó de rodillas. El toro negro de Norroway paso a su lado llevándose a la doncella dormida.

_Come de mi oreja izquierda,_

_bebe de la derecha,_

_y ponte lo cómoda que desees_

_para pasar bien la noche_

Repitió el toro mientras se alejaba dejando a la Bestia herida…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

oO 2 Oo

Bestia no podía creerlo, esa criatura, ese toro se había llevado a su hermosa Bella.

Los objetos encantados llegaron un poco después de escuchar como su amo peleaba con un intruso.

La Bestia trato de seguir al negro toro, la señora Potts, Lumiere y Dindon pedían al amo se dejara atender; pese a sus ruegos la Bestia con su necedad intentó correr en cuatro patas a la puerta principal del castillo, no había dado ni tres zancadas cuando la herida recibida lo hizo doblarse de dolor.

Con un gruñido de desesperación por no poder darle alcance al negro toro la Bestia golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el piso del castillo, después todo fue oscuridad y silencio.

................................................................................................

La Bestia despertó en el ala oeste, estaba vendado a la altura del pecho justo donde el negro toro de norroway le había embestido.

Se sentía impotente de no haber detenido a semejante criatura, de permitir que se llevara a Bella

¿Bella? se preguntaba ¿estaría bien? El cielo salvará al negro toro de norroway si intentaba ponerle las pezuñas encima a la hermosa doncella.

La Bestia se puso de pie tambaleante, llegó a la mesa donde descansaba la rosa encantada y el espejo mágico.

¡Quiero verla!- gruño.

El espejo intento mostrar la imagen de Bella pero la joven nunca se reflejo en el cristal, solamente un manto negro y el berrido aterrador del negro toro.

No importa lo que pase- dijo la Bestia dejando el espejo en la mesa- te encontraré Bella- dijo mirando al balcón- te encontraré...

Amo- dijo de pronto Dindon temeroso desde la entrada- deberíais descansar un poco.

¿Descansar?- gruñó la Bestia.

El pobre reloj temblaba de miedo.

¿Descansar?- repitió la Bestia- ¡No descansaré hasta encontrarla!

............................................................................

Sin poder evitarlo La Bestia salió al balcón, la noche había caído y la amenaza de una tormenta se hizo presente.

Sin importarle el mojarse con las gruesas gotas de lluvia la Bestia se apoyo junto a un jarrón roto.

¿La amas? se repetía la pregunta del negro toro de Norroway en su cabeza. La Bestia cerró los ojos mientras las lluvia aumentaba...

_En mi deforme faz_

_Ningún rastro jamás_

_De algo que pudiera ser amable_

Dindon junto con Lumiere y la señora Potts que habían llegado al escuchar el rugido de su amo le contemplaban en silencio.

_Tengo un aspecto cruel_

_No puedo huir de él_

_Hay luz, mas dentro oscuridad culpable_

La Bestia se alejó del jarrón, debía hacer algo para recuperar a Bella.

_Solo, angustiado, olvidado_

_Sin haber amado_

_Imploro, despreciado, condenado_

_Nunca perdonado_

No podía permitirle a esa criatura que se llevará lo que más amaba en todo el mundo. La Bestia abrió los ojos con un brillo de determinación en sus azules pupilas.

_No existe belleza, no existe riqueza_

_Que me hagan cambiar, si no puedo amarla_

Los objetos encantados se miraron confundidos por un segundo, su amo planeaba algo. Lumiere se sonrió, ya sabía él que ese toro no se llevaría a la hermosa Bella sin recibir un castigo.

_No hay pena en el mundo_

_Ni mal tan profundo_

_Como mi pesar si no puedo amarla_

_Nada importaría_

_Nada esperaría_

La Bestia entró cuan alto era de nuevo a su habitación del ala oeste.

Iré por ella- dijo con determinación.

Sus tres fieles sirvientes sólo pudieron abrir la boca de la impresión.

_Si no hay amor que me libere al fin_

Iré por ella- repitió la Bestia- no dejaré que esa criatura le haga daño, no dejaré que la aleje de mi lado.

_Mas si es así y no puedo amar_

Amo, pero ¿salir del castillo?- preguntó con miedo Dindon

¿No os importa lo que os pase?- preguntó la señora Potts con cuidado.

La Bestia estaba decidido.

_Que el mundo sea sin mí._

_................................................................................................._

La noticia de que el amo planeaba buscar al negro toro de norroway rápidamente se esparció por todo el castillo.

Los objetos encantados tenían miedo de lo que les pudiera pasar.

El amo nunca había pensado en abandonar ni por un momento la protección de su castillo.

En verdad la ama- dijo la señora Potts

Sí, pero es peligroso- dijo Dindon- ¿y si alguien lo ve?

Para eso estamos preparando el carruaje- dijo Lumiere.

¿Y el castillo?- preguntó Dindon una vez más.

Las armaduras de los caballeros harán guardia.

¿Y el amo?- preguntó la señora Potts.

Lumiere se encogió de hombros.

.........................................................................................

Una vez que la Bestia se había sentido con la fuerza suficiente para sostenerse en sus dos patas salió sin decirle a ninguno de sus sirvientes a dónde se dirigía.

El bosque que rodeaba su castillo se veía atemorizante, con la lluvia que no dejaba de caer parecía que hasta los animales más valientes habían buscado refugio para esa noche.

La Bestia llegó al punto más aterrador del bosque, solo fue cuestión de esperar unos minutos ya que al momento los aullidos de los lobos se hicieron presentes.

No se había equivocado se trataba de la misma manada de lobos feroces de los que había protegido a Bella en el invierno.

Al momento los lobos se lanzaron contra él, tenía que demostrar que era una criatura terrible para lograr llevar a cabo su plan, en medio de la lucha contra la manada encontró al líder.

Mórdidas, zarpazos, gruñidos de dolor, de furia, el bosque se había convertido en el espectador mudo de esa batalla; después de terminar completamente agotado por enfrentarse a esos animales la Bestia logró tener bajo sus garras al lobo alfa.

Los demás lobos se hicieron a un lado con la cola entre las patas.

Escuchen- gruñó la Bestia- por aquí paso un toro negro.

Esperaba con toda el alma que esos lobos le entendieran.

¿Por dónde se fue?- preguntó.

Nada, ninguno de esos animales tenía la capacidad de entenderle, de contestarle.

Por un momento se sintió devastado ¿acaso había perdido a Bella? ¿Cómo encontrarla? La Bestia confiaba en que esos animales pudieran ponerlo sobre la pista de la doncella.

El lobo alfa gimió para que la Bestia lo dejara libre.

Las garras de la Bestia liberaron al lobo.

El lobo alfa se sacudió el pelaje una vez libre, lo natural era que él y su manada huyeran pero en lugar de eso el lobo gruño, no con la intención de continuar la pelea sino como si estuviera pidiendo una tregua.

La Bestia no sabía que esperar.

El lobo se dirigió a un árbol y con las garras comenzo a rasguñar la corteza. Después dio un aullido agudo, otros lobos más comenzaron a olfatear el aire y después de aullar en el mismo tono se lanzaron en loca carrera cada uno rasguñando un árbol.

La Bestia interpretó esto como una señal de que le mostraban el camino.

La Bestia no agradeció solamente regresó corriendo a su castillo esperando todos los preparativos estuvieran listos.

...................................................................................

Cuando la Bestia se alejo, el lobo alfa dio un aullido muy largo para después alejarse con su manada.

Entre las sombras de los árboles un par de ojos verdes brillo un momento para después desaparecer como si de un fantasma se hubiera tratado.

Continuara...

...................................................................................

Nota: En cursivas fragmentos de "Si no puedo amarla" del musical de Broadway de la Bella y la Bestia.


	3. Chapter 3

oO 3 Oo

Los lobos habían con sus garras un camino que seguir, sin escuchar las súplicas de Din Don o los consejos de la señora Potts o de Lumiere la Bestia ordeno que el carruaje fuera equipado para hacer un viaje.

Era la primera vez que salía de su castillo desde que había sido transformado en el monstruo que era por la hechicera, claro que no estaba contando cuando salió para salvar a Bella de los lobos.

Bella, solo pensaba en ella ¿estaría sufriendo? ¿ese monstruo la respetaba? No podía alejar de su mente infinidad de imágenes del negro toro de Norroway poniendo sus apestosas pezuñas sobre la indefensa doncella.

Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para alejar los malos pensamientos de su mente, estaba nervioso, no sabía que pasaría, lo único que sabía era que no importara lo que a él le pasará debía encontrar a Bella y traerla sana y salva.

Entre las pertenencías que la Bestia tomaba para iniciar ese viaje se encontraba el espejo mágico que continuaba mostrando solo una cortina de oscuridad y el libro negro que Bella había leído.

Su alteza- dijo Lumiere de pronto- el carruaje está listo...

......................................................................

El carruaje encantado no tenía ruedas, pero los objetos encantados se habían esforzado por simularlas con unas ruedas que encontraron en los establos de tal forma que cuande el carruaje caminara pareciera que las ruedas se movían. Phillipe iba al frente del carruaje para que diera la impresión de que era un carruaje común y corriente.

Antes de salir del ala oeste la Bestia reviso que su rosa encantada estuviera a salvo de cualquier daño, para esto como había dicho Lumiere las armaduras formaban un círculo para protegerla.

La Bestia dio una última mirada a su castillo, temía no verlo en mucho tiempo o tal vez no verlo de nuevo, de cualquier forma no lo sentía como su hogar desde el momento en que Bella había partido entre los peludos brazos del negro toro de Norroway.

Sigan el camino que marcaron los lobos- ordenó la Bestia.

El carruaje se puso en movimiento.

Con él también partía Din Don, Lumiere y la señora Potts, lo que no sabían es que una vez más Chip se había ido de polizón arriba donde iba el poco equipaje para el viaje.

....................................................................

Cuando las rejas del castillo se cerraron con estruendo los objetos encantados no pudieron sentir miedo por dejar su hogar, también ellos se preguntaban si regresarían algún día y sobre todo si regresarían con la hermosa Bella.

El viaje había iniciado de noche como ordenó la Bestia, pese a sus precauciones no deseaba que algún aldeano los viera, sabía que los habitantes de la aldea de Bella no se acercaban a esa parte del bosque por resultarles tenebrosa, además estaban los lobos que devoraban a sus ovejas.

Un largo aullido se escucho mientras Phillipe seguía un camino rodeado de árboles.

La Bestia se asomó levemente entre las cortinas de su ventana, entre las sombras podía distinguir los ojos brillantes de los lobos, al parecer el alfa de la manada les estaba ayudando.

El amo del castillo no pudo evitar mostrar los colmillos complácidos, hasta los lobos le temían.

.....................................................................

Por más que lo intentaba el espejo no le mostraba a Bella, la Bestia estaba muy preocupada, temía que la doncella estuviera en peligro, temía que el negro toro le hubiera hecho daño.

La Bestia no había dormido para nada, se veía cansado y triste.

Los objetos encantados estaban preocupados por su señor ¿y si moría de tristeza? ¿era posible eso? se preguntaban sin expresarlo en voz alta.

....................................................................

Estaba a punto de despuntar el alba, la Bestia había ordenado siguieran por el bosque, la comitiva de lobos los había dejado hacia unos metros; pero, el rastro que les habían dejado seguía tan fresco que era imposible se perdieran.

De pronto Phillipe se detuvo lo mismo que el carruaje mágico.

¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Din Don tratando de ver por la ventana.

La Bestia olfateo el aire, parecía que no había peligro.

Sin decir palabra salió con sigilo del carruaje, los objetos encantados aguantaron la respiración temiendo cualquier encuentro con campesinos. La Bestia no regresaba.

Lumiere no espero más y también salió del carruaje sin escuchar que Din Don ordenaba se quedara adentro.

Al parecer no había peligro o eso le parecía al candelabro, Phillipe estaba tranquilo y el carruaje había doblado sus patas de madera como si también estuviera descansando.

¿No podías quedarte adentro, verdad?- dijo molesto Din Don cuando él también salió seguido de la señora Potts.

Mami, mami- dijo Chip descolgándose con cuidado de la parte de arriba del carruaje.

Chip, debías quedarte en la alacena- dijo molesta su madre pero le dio un beso en la frente- no te alejes, mi niño.

..........................................................................................................

Los objetos encantados caminaron un poco tratando de ver donde se encontraba la Bestia, a su alrededor solo había árboles frondosos y la luz del alba había llegado calentando la tierra con su esplendor.

Lumiere estaba preocupado si alguien veía al amo todos correrían grave peligro.

Una rama se rompió detrás de ellos.

Sin poder evitarlo los tres sirvientes y la tacita de té dieron un grito de terror.

Les ordene quedarse en el carruaje- dijo la Bestia a sus espaldas.

El amo no lo había dicho, pero estaba implícito que era lo que ellos debían hacer.

Lo lamento su alteza- dijo Din Don- pero Lumiere...

El reloj no pudo acusar a su amigo, la Bestia indicó que lo siguieran en silencio.

No habían dado más que unos cuantos pasos de Bestia que para los pobres objetos encantados fueron metros y metros cuando una pequeña casita campestre se presento ante sus ojos.

La Bestia agudizo sus sentidos intentando encontrar algún peligro que les acechara en silencio.

Nada, solamente el ruido del bosque les recibía en ese lugar.

................................................................................

Lumiere estaba a punto de decir algo cuando...

Bienvenidos- dijo una voz muy dulce muy cerca de ellos.

La Bestia no pudo evitar levantar las orejas un poco, no había escuchado y menos olido a alguien cerca de ellos.

Lo más extraño es que era un jovencita de mirada traviesa quien les había hablado, su voz sonaba tan dulce como unas fresas recien cortadas, su piel era blanca y sus labios rosas, su cabello era rojo como las llamas en la chimenea; tenía puesto un sombrero de tela de color verde, su vestido era del mismo color al igual que sus zapatos de terciopelo.

Por favor- dijo sin temor en la voz- no temaís, les he estado esperando, por favor, seguidme.

La Bestia desconfiaba de esa joven ¿por qué no le temía? ¿acaso no veía su aspecto?

Oh por favor- dijo ella como si hubiera leído su pensamiento- claro que no os temo, su alteza, además sé por qué han venido hasta aquí y me temo se encuentran un poquito perdidos...

Ahora eran los objetos encantados quienes desconfiaban de la joven.

Por favor- dijo- su alteza debe tener hambre, venid conmigo, tomaremos un delicioso desayuno y después les ayudare a encontrar a la dulce y tierna Bella

¿Conoces a Bella?- la Bestia no pudo evitar hacer que su voz sonara anhelante- ¿sabes dónde está?

La joven se sonrió.

Primero a desayunar- dijo como si solo pensara en la comida- y después contestare vuestras preguntas- comenzó a caminar a la casita- ah y a propósito mi nombre es Varoui

Lumiere y los demás esperaban que la Bestia no le hiciera caso a esa extraña joven y continuaran su camino, pero en lugar de eso la Bestia siguió a la joven, los objetos encantados no tuvieron más remedio que seguir a su amo.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

oO 4 Oo

Los objetos encantados no podían creer lo que sus ojos les mostraban, Varoui los había invitado a pasar a su pequeña casita.

La Bestia se sorprendió cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, el exterior de la casa era pequeño pero adentro bien podía entrar uno de los salones del castillo del príncipe.

Adelante, por favor- dijo la jovencita dejando el cesto en una mesita cerca de la puerta- en un momento estará listo el desayuno.

¿Eres una hechicera?- preguntó la Bestia.

Por favor, no todas las brujas somos malas- dijo ella quitándose su sombrero- mi prima, la bruja Matiorett, por ejemplo, es una amante de los animales y siempre hace que sus naricitas estén calientitas en invierno.

¿Cómo nos ayudaras a encontrar a Bella?- la Bestia no podía ocultar la desesperación en su voz.

Varoui se sonrió.

Les ayudare a encontrar al negro toro de Norroway- dijo chasqueando los dedos.

Al momento la mesa se puso por arte de magia.

Sé que los príncipes comen manjares deliciosos- dijo invitando a que se sentaran a la mesa- pero los frutos del bosque no desmerecen a lo que ten servido tus amigos en tu castillo.

Din Don no dejaba de ver un reloj de péndulo en la pared.

Ah me temo él no se mueve como tú- dijo Varoui- él solamente se limita a informarme cuando es tiempo de recoger a algún pobrecillo aldeano que se ha perdido en el bosque.

¿Y los lobos?- preguntó la señora Potts mirando la porcelana de la hechicera.

Ah sí, los lobos- dijo ella con una sonrisa- sé que los lobos que están en la parte más tenebrosa del bosque dan mucho miedo y todos los evitan, pero una vez que los tratas un poquito más hasta tiernos son.

Sabías que iba a acudir con los lobos- la Bestia la mirada de manera penetrante con sus hermosos ojos azules.

Lo sabía- dijo Varoui sin bajar la vista- sabía que harías cualquier cosa por recuperar a la hermosa doncella- hizo una pausa mientras le ofrecía una taza de té caliente- sabes, nunca entendí por que la hechicera de la rosa te había puesto un castigo tan severo, he conocido a otros que son peores y solamente los ha transformado en rosas y otras flores. Pero, ahora que veo la devoción que tienes por esa joven, lo entiendo.

La Bestia no había bebido del té.

Si la hechicera de la rosa no te hubiera transformado- dijo Varoui dando un pequeño sorbo a su taza- no podrías enfrentarte al negro toro de Norroway.

Lamento distraeros- dijo DinDon tímidamente- pero cómo es que conocéis a ese monstruo.

Varoui se sonrió.

No siempre fue un monstruo- dijo mientras unos cubos de azúcar volaban del azucarero a su taza- antes era un príncipe, saben, creo sus historias se parecen; salvo que una bruja malvada lo transformó en el negro toro cuando no se quisó casar con él... Yo recordaba que el hechizo ya se había roto ¡así que imaginen mi sorpresa cuando me voy enterando que una vez más era un toro negro en lugar de un joven apuesto!

¿Por qué fue por Bella?- preguntó la Bestia.

Varoui pareció ponerse muy seria de repente.

Ya os he dicho que no todas las brujas somos malas- dijo dejando su taza en la mesa- pero hay unas que nos dan mala reputación a las demás... no sé quién es, sólo sé que debe tener un plan muy malvado para molestaros... me temó esté utilizando al negro toro de Norroway.

Debemos encontrarlo ¡Dime dónde buscarlo!- rugió la Bestia.

Aun no controlas tu mal genio- dijo Varoui- pero tienes razón, no podéis perder más tiempo por mi culpa. Os estáis ariesgando mucho viajando con vuestro aspecto y vuestra comitiva, así que haré algo especial por ustedes

Lumiere y los demás la veía con cierto temor.

¡Hare que viajéis más rápido por un sendero que solo las hechiceras y brujas buenas utilizamos!- dijo ella levantándose- así, llegaréis sin que nadie os vea y en un santiamén vuestros ojos verán el palacio del negro toro de Norroway.

La Bestia solamente movía su cola barriendo el polvo del suelo.

No sabía como agradecerle a la hechicera.

.....................................................................................................

En vuestros ojos se ve que amáis con el alma a esa joven- dijo Varoui cuando una vez más estuvieron cerca del carruaje.

Más que a mi vida- dijo la Bestia mientras los objetos encantados entraban.

Tened cuidado- dijo Varoui- vuestras palabras pueden ser usadas en vuestra contra.

¿A qué te refieres?- la Bestia no estaba dispuesto a que alguien le insinuara abandonar su búsqueda.

Oh no, nunca lo haría- dijo la hechicera como si hubiera escuchado su pensamiento- es sólo que el negro toro de Norroway no era malvado, oh no, claro que no, y ved, ahora se comporta como un monstruo, solamente quiero que estéis preparado para cualquier sorpresa desagradable.

La Bestia no estaba muy convencido.

Ah una cosa más- dijo Varoui entregándole dos paquetitos- uno para ti, y otro para la persona que lo necesite, vos sabráis quien. Y si necesitáis mi ayuda de nuevo solamente murmurad mi nombre acariciando con vuestra garra un roble.

¿Iras en nuestra ayuda?- la Bestia no podía imaginar a esa jovencita enfrentándose a cualquier peligro desconocido.

Si no voy yo enviaré a unos amigos- dijo Varoui acomodando su gorro- ahora adelante, aun os falta camino que recorrer.

Phillipe continuo su camino, la Bestia no se asomó para despedirse de Varoui cuando el carruaje se puso en movimiento, solamente Chip veía entre las cortinas.

Mami, ya no está- dijo la tacita cuando volvió junto a la tetera.

La Bestia no dejaba de pensar en llegar a tiempo para rescatar a Bella, ojalá Varoui no los hubiera retrasado mucho, quería confiar en que la bruja dijera la verdad.

Bella...- musitó la Bestia

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

oO 5 Oo

Varoui no los había engañado, sólo fue cuestión de algunos minutos para que Phillipe saliera del bosque, el sendero que ahora seguían parecía ser usado desde siempre, a los lados estaba marcado por piedras blancas.

La Bestia se aventuro a asomarse por la ventanilla del carruaje, no había ni un alma a la vista.

Tal vez a las brujas y hechiceras- dijo Lumiere en voz baja- no les gusta que nadie las vea.

Esa soledad le agrado a la Bestia, era mejor que ningún aldeano lo viera, solamente deseaba con toda su alma encontrar a Bella, ver que estuviera bien, si sólo le habían hecho algo, ese toro pagaría...

De pronto un fino sonido llego a los oídos de la Bestia, sí, no podía equivocarse aunque se escuchara muy muy lejos, era el llanto de una mujer.

"Bella" fue lo primero que pensó y antes de que los objetos encantados pudieran evitarlo la Bestia salió dejando la puerta del carruaje abierta, hasta Phillipe se encabrito por la sorpresa de ver pasar junto a él a la Bestia.

...................................................................

Las brujas y hechiceras que utilizaban el camino que Varoui había compartido con la Bestia y sus amigos se habían encargado de color cada una de las piedrecillas blancas para evitar que los aldeanos las observaran. Así que cuando la Bestia saltó del carruaje y se alejó del sendero fue visible para todo aquel que estuviera en el bosque en ese momento.

Obviamente a él en ese momento no le importó, había confundido el llanto que escuchara en la distancia con el de Bella y al momento su mente comenzó a jugarle una mala pasada, cada trecho que recorría intentando encontrar donde estaba la joven que había escuchado imaginaba que el negro toro de Norroway le hacía daño.

Estuvo a punto de golpearse contra un árbol enorme que apareció frente a él -en su carrera no lo había visto- cuando logró frenarse de golpe.

El llanto que escuchara continuaba, pero ahora era como un susurro constante solamente entrecortado por los sollozos.

La Bestia aprovecho el árbol para escuchar sin que la joven que lloraba lo viera.

Solamente hasta que estuvo a esa distancia de ella se dio cuenta que no era Bella.

Con mucho cuidado se asomó por un extremo del árbol, la joven estaba sentada sobre una roca, su vestido estaba roto en la base, al parecer las zarzas y arbustos silvestres eran los responsables del daño a la tela. La joven no dejaba de llorar intentando limpiar sus lágrimas con las manos, pero éstas continuaban corriendo por sus mejillas.

Sus manos eran finas, aunque se veía que habían realizado por un largo tiempo las labores de las campesinas; pero, lo que más llamó la atención a la Bestia fue la belleza de su rostro, no era comparado al de Bella, pero era tierno y noble, tanto que partía el corazón verla llorar de esa manera, entre sollozo y sollozo la joven se acomodaba un poco su cabello, ahora desarreglado haciendo que cayera como una cascada de fuego, era un poco ondulado y de un rojo encendido.

Sin darse cuenta la Bestia se había separado un poco más del árbol para ver mejor a la joven, ésta en un momento dado levantó el rostro y se topó con los sorprendidos ojos azules de la Bestia.

Ella no pudo evitar dar un grito de terror por la sorpresa que también se había llevado, cayó de espaldas sobre la hierba.

La Bestia intentó alejarse antes de que el grito de la joven pudiera atraer a alguien.

Espere, por favor- dijo ella levantándose.

La Bestia solamente se paro en seco dándole la espalda.

Disculpe- dijo ella limpiando las lágrimas que aun mojaban sus mejillas- es sólo que me sorprendió.

La Bestia estaba aterrada aunque no lo aparentara, era la primera que lo veía después de Bella y en lugar de alejarse gritando le hablaba con cortesía ¿por qué no le tenía miedo?

¿No estáis aterrada?- preguntó él sin darle la cara.

Por un momento os confundí con alguien más- dijo la joven bajando la vista.

La Bestia se giro para verla.

¿Conoceís al negro toro de Norroway?- preguntó de forma directa.

Los ojos de la joven volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, una vez más comenzó a llorar.

La Bestia no sabía como interpretar la reacción de esa jovencita.

Lo lamento- dijo ella cuando controló su llanto- si... si le conozco...

.............................................................................

Debemos seguir al amo- dijo Lumiere

Phillipe había tardado en controlarse, tanto que los pobres objetos encantados tuvieron que dar un salto enorme del carruaje por las terribles sacudidas que daba a cada cabriola del caballo.

La señora Potts no dejaba de preguntarle a Chip si estaba bien.

Din Don fue el único que pareció poner atención a lo que Lumiere había dicho.

¿Te has vuelto loco?- preguntó el reloj- ¡no podemos dejar que alguien nos vea!

El amo puede necesitar ayuda- continuó el candelabro- además hemos venido para compañarle, no para quedarnos en el carruaje.

Podríamos utilizar el espejo mágico- sugirió la señora Potts- así no nos perderíamos en el bosque.

Yo digo que debemos seguir al amo- Lumiere no le había prestado atención a la tetera- no podemos perderlo, además seguiremos las huellas que el amo dejo como rastro.

Din Don no pareció muy convencido lo mismo que la señora Potts.

Sí, vamos- Chip parecía muy animado.

Nada de eso, Chip- la señora Potts se puso seria ante su hijo- es peligroso.

No solo para Chip, es peligroso para todos nosotros- dijo Din Don- Lumiere, lo mejor es esperar.

Además no podemos dejar a Phillipe solo- dijo la señora Potts.

Lumiere y Chip no estaban conformes.

Ustedes esperen- dijo Lumiere- yo voy por el amo.

Y sin más también el candelabro salió del camino marcado por piedrecillas blancas.

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

oO 6 Oo

Lumiere daba saltitos entre la hierba, tenía miedo de que alguien lo viera ¿qué haría cualquiera que viera un candelabro caminando? Era mejor no pensar en eso, solamente quería encontrar a la Bestia antes de que algún campesino lo encontrara.

¡Lumiere, espera!- gritaron a su espalda.

El candelabro se giró para toparse con Dindon, la señora Potts y Chip que lo seguían lo más rápido que podían.

Debemos encontrar al amo- dijo Lumiere con un poco más de ánimo ahora que sus amigos iban con él.

Pero rápido- urgió Dindon- es peligroso.

...........................................

¿Lo conoces?- preguntó la Bestia- ¿conoces al negro toro de Norroway?

La joven asintió.

Sí- había dejado de llorar- es el duque de Norroway, hace tiempo una malvada bruja lo hechizó porque no quisó casarse con él, por azares del destino nos conocimos, ya había logrado que su hechizo se rompiera, y mi amado duque y yo estábamos a punto de casarnos cuando... cuando...

Parecía que otra vez iba a llorar.

¿Qué sucedió?

Hace unos días, en una noche lluviosa- continuó la joven- el duque dijo que se sentía indispuesto y se fue a sus aposentos a descansar, yo estaba apenas preparándome para dormir cuando escuche un espantoso bramido. Cuando llegué a su habitación ¡el duque era una vez más el negro toro de Norroway! que de un salto salió por la ventana... Yo me eché a llorar, no sabía como ayudarle y para aumentar mi desgracia cuando regresó lo hizo compañado de una hermosa joven.

¡Bella!- dijo la Bestia- ¿qué le ha hecho? ¿qué le hizo ese monstruo?

¿Bella? Ese nombre es perfecto para ella, pero es muy fría- dijo la joven- no le importaron mis súplicas, Bella dice que se casará con el negro toro de Norroway.

Esa noticia desarmó completamente a la Bestia, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, era como si alguien le hubiera golpeado solamente escuchar esas palabras.

Eso es imposible- dijo la Bestia- debe haber un error.

Lo sé, yo también lo pensé- dijo la joven bajando la vista al suelo- pero el negro toro de Norroway ha dicho que esta misma noche se llevará acabo su boda con la hermosa Bella... todo lo que se había preparado par mi boda ahora será para ella, por eso vine aquí para alejarme un poco de mi dolor, para que alguna criatura del bosque me devorará ¿qué será de mi vida sin mi amado duque?

Debemos evitarlo- dijo la Bestia con decisión- ese monstruo llegó a mi castillo y me arrebató a mi dulce Bella ¡es imposible que ella sea quien quiera casarse con ese monstruo!

Yo también creo que está bajo algún hechizo, pensé que Bella era una bruja- dijo la joven- debemos impedirlo, tal vez con vuestra fuerza podamos hacer algo... ¿Pero qué?

De eso ya pensaré- la Bestia comenzó a caminar dando círculos.

Yo puedo llevaros a su palacio- dijo la joven- vamos, conozco quien puede ayudarnos.

La Bestia asintió.

¿Cómo os llamáis?- preguntó mientras comenzaba a seguir a la joven.

Mi nombre es Anne- dijo la joven- vamos, no podemos perder más tiempo ¡Oh! Ahora que os he encontrado sé que nuestra suerte cambiará, vamos debemos impedir la boda del duque de Norroway.

...........................................................

Ya nos perdimos- dijo Chip haciendo una pequeña mueca de desilución.

Lumiere, ve lo que has provocado- dijo Dindon.

Todos estaban nerviosos, ahora no sabían por donde podrían regresar con Phillipe y tampoco sabían dónde estaría la Bestia.

Estaban a punto de desesperarse cuando escucharon pasos muy marcados como de un animal pesado muy cerca de ellos, sin perder tiempo todos se escondieron detrás de un tronco seco.

Shhhh- Lumiere indicó silencio con la vela de su mano.

No podían creer su suerte los pasos eran de la Bestia que corría en cuatro patas con la joven montada a su lomo.

¡Amo!- gritaron solo verlo.

La Bestia se frenó en seco solamente escuchar las voces de sus sirvientes.

Rápidamente el amo del castillo los puso al tanto de lo que sabían.

Y ella es Anne- dijo la Bestia terminando su relato.

Mucho gusto- saludó la joven- nunca había conocido criaturas como ustedes, deben ser mágicas.

Algo así- dijo tímidamente Dindon.

¡Tenemos que salvar a nuestra Bella!- dijo Lumiere rompiendo las formalidades de las presentaciones.

Regresemos al camino de las brujas- dijo la señora Potts- así recorremos el camino que falta mucho más rápido.

La boda será al atardecer, no contamos con mucho tiempo- dijo Anne.

La joven tomó a los objetos encantados entre los pliegues de su faldón y la Bestia la cargó a ella, sólo hacerlo se lanzó en veloces zancadas a donde Phillipe se había quedado.

.....................................................................

Una vez más en el carruaje todos estaban nerviosos, los objetos encantados no sabían como reaccionaría la Bestia al tener de frente un vez más al negro toro de Norroway, Anne no decía nada, tenía miedo de llegar tarde y que el duque de Norroway ya hubiera tomado a Bella como su esposa, la Bestia no dejaba de pensar en lo que había dicho Anne "El duque de Norroway se casará con Bella"

¡Era imposible! Bella debía estar bajo algún poderoso hechizo, sí, él conocía muy bien los hechizos que las brujas lanzan sobre los hombres ¿acaso no lo vivía en carne propia? No, no podía perder a Bella, él amaba a Bella ¿por qué nunca se lo había dicho? ¿Y si la perdía? No, no podía pensar eso, eso nunca pasaría ¿Y si Bella realmente lo deseaba?

La Bestia sacudió con fuerza la cabeza. Debían llegar a tiempo...

........................................................................

Phillipe se detuvo.

Aquí es- dijo Anne asomándose por la ventanilla del carruaje.

El palacio del duque de Norroway se veía no muy lejos de ahí.

Es mejor detenernos aquí- dijo Anne cuando la Bestia la ayudaba a salir- no queremos que los guardias de la entrada nos descubran.

¿Cómo entraremos?- preguntó Chip cuando la joven lo tomó entre sus manos.

James nos ayudará a entrar- dijo Anne sonriéndole a la tacita.

¿Quién es James?- preguntó Dindon desconfiando un poco.

James- dijo Anne ayudándole a salir del carruaje- es el mayordomo del duque, es un anciano muy amable que siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo, él nos ayudará.

En ese caso- dijo la Bestia adelantándose unos pasos- váyamos con él...

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

oO 7 Oo

El palacio del duque de Norroway era basto y extraordinario pero no podía compararse con el de la Bestia.

La Bestia permanecía oculta entre las sombras de unos frondosos árboles cerca de la puerta por donde entraban los sirvientes; Anne tocaba con sus nudillos la puerta de madera esperando le abrieran, Dindón y Lumiere se habían quedado con su amo mientras que la chica llevaba en su mano libre a la Señora Potts y al pequeño Chip.

Después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió, un anciano asomó la cabeza por el espacio libre.

¡Niña! ¿dónde te habías metido?- preguntó el anciano tomando de la mano a Anne.

James, necesitamos su ayuda- dijo Anne con una sonrisa.

¿Necesitamos?- el anciano mayordomo no entendía a que se refería Anne.

No tengáis miedo, James... sn mis amigos- dijo Anne mostrando la tacita.

Por todos los cielos- dijo el mayordomo- ¡se mueve!

Buenas tardes, señor- saludó Chip.

Buenas tardes jovencito- dijo el anciano sonriéndole al pequeño- y también la tetera.

Rápidamente Anne le explicó lo que estaba sucediendo al mayordomo antes de mostrarle a la Bestia; el anciano no se sorprendió demasiado al ver frente a él a la monstruosa Bestia.

Es más alto que el duque- dijo el mayordomo.

Podemos detener la boda- dijo Anne- pero necesitamos tu ayuda.

James se pasó la mano por el canoso cabello.

No será fácil, la doncella que piensa desposarlo no permitirá que nos acerquemos, ha dispuesto todo de tal manera que nada pueda interferir con su boda- dijo el anciano- ¿cómo podremos acercarnos siendo tan pocos?

Yo creo que si tenemos fé podemos lograrlo- dijo Anne- además la Bestia es muy fuerte, él puede hacerse cargo del toro negro de Norroway y nosotros podemos hacer que Bella entre en razón.

Dindon y yo podemos hacernos cargo de los guardias- dijo Lumiere.

De pronto la Bestia recordó los dos paquetitos que lleva entre su capa, para algo se los había dado Varoui.

¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Anne al ver los paquetitos.

Una bruja buena me los entregó- dijo la Bestia- dijo que era uno para mi y otro para la persona que los necesitará... supongo que uno es para ti.

Cierto amo- dijo la señora Potts- casi olvidó la ayuda de la brujita.

Creo que podemos tener más ayuda- dijo la Bestia- los árboles del exterior... ¿son robles?

Sí- contestó James- los mandó sembrar el abuelo del joven amo, hace tanto tiempo que muchos lo han olvidado ¿por qué?

La Bestia no contestó, solamente salió rápidamente. En el exterior pasó su garra por la corteza del roble mientras murmuraba "Varoui... ven por favor"

La Bestia esperaba ver aparecer en ese momento a la bruja pero en su lugar un lobo de color plata apareció olfateando el aire a su alrededor como si estuviera perdido.

De pronto el animal reparó en la presencia de la Bestia y como si se tratara de un perrito se acercó alegremente a la Bestia lamiendo sus garras.

Supongo que a esto se refería con que recibiríamos ayuda- dijo la Bestia- aunque necesitaremos muchos más lobos...

Al momento el lobo comenzó a aullar y de entre las sombras del bosque le contestaron muchos más lobos que la Bestia no podía distinguir.

Gracias Varoui, creo que esto funcionara- dijo la Bestia entrando al palacio del duque de Norroway con el lobo color plata.

................................

Al principio todos los que estaban en la cocina del palacio se asustaron de ver entrar al lobo pero cuando la Bestia explicó de que se trataba hasta el mayordomo James se calmó.

Bien, eso nos dará el apoyo que necesitamos contra los guardias- dijo el anciano- así la Bestia no tendrá problemas.

Y nosotros nos encargaremos de que Bella desista- dijo Anne destapando su paquetito.

Del paquete de la chica salió una nuez que al romperse dejó libre a una pequeña mujercita con alas, un hada de color lila que no dejaba de aletear mientras hacia una leve reverencia a los presentes.

La Bestia destapó el suyo y del interior salió una avellana que al igual que la de Anne dejó en libertad a una hadita de color rosado.

¿Para qué nos daría Varoui unas hadas?- preguntó Dindón sin entender muy bien.

Eso lo descubriremos ahora mismo- dijo James- escuchen, las campanas ya replican... debemos darnos prisa de llegar a la capilla del palacio o será demasiado tarde.

El lobo bostezó mientras se sacudía, solo ver que la Bestia se lanzaba a zancadas fuera de la cocina él también lo siguió aullando alegremente.

Anne, James y los objetos encantados corrieron por las escaleras mientras el anciano les abría la puerta.

Era momento de detener una boda.

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

oO 8 Oo

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, podían ver por los ventanales que daban a la escalera por la que corrían como muy lentamente luz comenzaba a extinguirse. Por otra parte la Bestia y el lobo color plata se escabullían entre los jardines para poder entrar.

Como había dicho el anciano mayordomo había guardias por todas las puertas ¿de qué tenía miedo el duque de Norroway? La Bestia lo sabía... el negro toro de Norroway tenía miedo de él, de la Bestia del castillo...

En un momento dado la Bestia se agazapó sobre sus cuatro patas para no ser visto por un grupo de guardias que cambiaban de lugar; el lobo de color plata también se escondió entre unos arbustos recortados como cisnes.

Necesitamos una distracción para poder entrar- dijo la Bestia en un susurro.

Las campanas de la capilla continuaban tocando con insistencia al recibir a los invitados.

Cuando los guardias giraron un poco para escuchar el golpeteo de las campanas el lobo color plata saltó de su escondite a pesar de que la Bestia le ordenara quedarse en su lugar, solo estar frente a los guardias el animal comenzó a aullar de tal forma que los hombres se giraron con miedo al tener a semejante criatura contra ellos.

Los soldados apuntaron con sus lanzas al lobo pero éste no dejó de aullar, antes de que pudieran hacerle daño un aullido muy largo y lastimero contestó una vez más desde el bosque y antes de que los guardias entendieran que había pasado ya había más de una docena de lobos de distintos tonos de pelaje cerrándoles el paso.

La Bestia entendió que la caballería había llegado para darle el apoyo que necesitaba para llegar de una vez por todas a la capilla.

Solamente fue necesario que la Bestia se levantara en dos patas para que los guardias salieran corriendo en desbandada...

....................................................................................

¡Alto ahí!- gritó un guardia que encabezaba otro grupo de soldados armados.

No sabía que también estarían dentro- dijo James empujando a Anne que llevaba a la señora Potts y Chip hacia otro pasillo.

El anciano se quedó frente a los guardias explicándoles que él y Anne se habían perdido para continuar con los preparativos, que la chica debía llegar lo más rápido que pudiera a ayudar a la doncella Bella.

Mientras el mayordomo aburría a los guardias con sus explicaciones, Lumiere y Dindon pasaron junto a ellos sin que ninguno de los soldados repararan en ellos.

Finalmente los guardias se hicieron a un lado, lamentablemente para esto, ya se escuchaba la música en la capilla.

Ya es muy tarde- se dijo Anne.

..........................................................................................................

Los invitados a la boda estaban muy sorprendidos y aterrados. ¡El duque era un toro y su novia era fría como el hielo!

Era Bella, pero no parecía ella, era una joven diferente, era hermosa pero fría, como si no le importara nada ¿dónde estaba la Bella que disfrutaba de un libro, de reír, de la compañía de su padre, de los objetos encantados? Era como si esta nueva Bella hubiera olvidado a la antigua.

Queridosh heeermanos- comenzó el padre.

Un hombre muy viejo que parecía una tortuga por lo apergaminada de su piel, era tan pequeño que tenía que estar encima de un banquito para poder llegar a ver algo arriba de su libro.

El negro toro de Norroway resopló un poco, Bella continuaba con esa mirada fría que la hacia ver distante.

Todos en la capilla guardaron silencio ante las palabras del padre, solamente se podía escuchar al coro de los niños entonando sus angelicales notas...

..........................................................................................................

James el mayordomo empujó la puerta que tenían frente a ellos, habían llegado a la parte alta de la capilla donde el coro había hecho una pausa y mientras abajo el padre hacia que los novios repitieran los votos ellos continuaban vocalizandon.

Los niños pequeños que lo conformaban se les quedaron mirando a Anne y James, el anciano les sonrió diciéndoles que sólo ahí podía ver bien. Anne pasó por detrás de ellos mientras el mayordomo los distraía para que no vieran a los objetos encantados.

Lumiere y Din Don corrían lo más rápido que podían cubriéndose con los amplios pliegues del vestido de Anne, por su parte la señora Potts y Chip iban fuertemente abrazados entre los blancos brazos de la chica mientras que las dos hadas que Varoui le había dado iban sujetas a su cabello como si se tratara de unos adornos.

Abajo el padre con apariencia de tortuga continuaba diciendo lo que debía y no debía hacer la futura pareja. Anne sentía que ya era muy, muy tarde, el padre ya no tardaría mucho en decir "Los declaro..."

Si Anne y los objetos encantados iban a hacer algo, ese era el momento, de lo contrario sus esfuerzos no servirían para nada.

¿Qué haremos ahora?- dijo la señora Potts.

Ya sé- dijo Lumiere iluminando un poco más con las velas de sus manos- tengo una idea, y necesitamos que ustedes- dijo refiriéndose a las hadas- nos ayuden.

Ambas mujercitas diminutas asintieron con un tintineo como si de una delicadas campanillas se tratara.

....................................................................................

La Bestia y los lobos se abrían camino lo más rápido que podían pero pese a que algunos guardias huían muchos más intentaban hacerles frente. No podían perder más tiempo, debían evitar que el negro toro de Norroway desposara a Bella.

De un salto la Bestia logró salvar el obstáculo que le ofrecía una compañía más de soldados, los lobos que el de color plata había llamado se quedaron cubriendo la retaguardia mientras el amo del castillo y el lobo principal continuaban su carrera hacia la capilla, ya podían ver frente a ellos la amplia entrada cuando un último grupo de guardias con ballestas les cerró el paso.

Es ahora o nunca- se dijo a sí mismo la Bestia.

......................................................................................

Y llegó el momento que Anne temía. El padre se puso de puntillas para ver a los futuros esposos.

¿Bella aceptas al duque por esposo?- preguntó el padre.

Antes de que Bella pudiera contestar una lluvia de brillantes esferas de color fueron lanzados contra los invitados y la futura pareja.

Los niños del coro lanzaban todas esas esferitas que el hada de color lila hacía aparecer y Lumiere iluminaba con sus velas.

¡Rápido, rápido!- decía Chip apoyando a los niños.

La confusión no se dejó esperar abajo, cuando una de esas esferas chocaba contra el vestido, sombrero o peinado de alguno de los invitados éstas sacaban chispas que amenazaban con quemar -aparentemente- a su pobre víctima.

Realmente solo funcionaban como fuegos artificiales.

El padre con esa mueca de tortuga continuo con la pregunta al duque de Norroway -aparte de todo era sordo-

Cuando el toro iba a contestar, otra lluvia de esas extrañas cosas vino contra ellos; ahora, era por parte de Dindon, estás nuevas esferas producot de la magia del hada de color rosa al momento de golpear a alguien hacian un sonido como de una pequeña explosión que aterrorizó al momento a las damas.

Con semejante distracción Anne logró bajar y colocarse junto a la pareja.

¡Duque, por favor, deteneos!- suplicó.

La capilla era un caos total, todos los invitados corrían y gritaban, los niños del coro aplaudían y reían, los objetos encantados y las hadas no dejaban de hacer esas esferas de colores. James estaba apoyado contra la puerta por si los guardias intentaban subir al lugar del coro.

Antes de que Bella o el duque pudieran hacer algo un aullido se dejó escuchar sobre toda esa confusión, al momento La Bestia y la comitiva de lobos entraron por la puerta principal.

Yo me opongo- dijo la Bestia con un gruñido.

El negro toro de Norroway bufó.

¿No podías quedarte en TU castillo?- preguntó el toro caminando unos cuantos pasos hacia la Bestia.

La Bestia se puso en guardia, no se dejaría vencer de nuevo por el toro.

Los invitados finalmente huyeron de la capilla, unas damas se llevaron con ellas al padre que parecía tortuga, en la capilla solo quedaron los objetos encantados, las hadas, los niños del coro, el mayordomo, Anne, Bella, el negro toro de Norroway y la Bestia.

Es momento de terminar con esta locura- dijo la Bestia.

Si así lo quieres...- dijo el toro dando un berrido que daba miedo.

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

oO 9 Oo

Si así lo quieres...- dijo el toro dando un berrido que daba miedo.

La Bestia no esperó a que el negro toro de Norroway diera el primer golpe, solamente escuchar el berrido se lanzó contra el toro mostrando las garras.

Al momento La Bestia y el toro se enfrascaron en una lucha mucho más salvaje que la que tuvieron en el castillo de los objetos encantados.

La Bestia haría pagar al toro por llevarse a Bella, el duque de Norroway por su parte no iba a dejar que esa Bestia le arrebatara a Bella.

.............................................

Anne no podía creer lo que veía, ese no era el duque de Norroway, él nunca peleaba sin razón.

¡Esto es obra de un hechizo!- gritó la joven- ¡Duque por favor!

Ninguno de los dos contrincantes le hizo caso a la joven, estaban más ocupados en su pelea que en prestarle atención a una simple doncella.

Al negro toro de Norroway no le importaba lo que dijera esa mujer, a la única que quería era a Bella, por su parte la Bestia estaba más ocupado en derrotar al toro para regresar con Bella a su castillo que escuchar los ruegos de Anne.

¡Alto!- se escuchó el gritó de Bella.

Al momento los dos que peleaban se detuvieron.

...............................................................................

Bella no parecía la dulce doncella que vivía con la Bestia en su castillo, ahora se veía más fría, como si otra Bella fuera la que estaba en el palacio del negro toro de Norroway.

La joven bajó del altar acercándose a donde estaba la Bestia.

La Bestia no podía creer lo fría que había sonado la voz de la hermosa doncella, ahí estaba frente a él con el vestido de novia.

Sin previo aviso, Bella golpeó a la Bestia en la mejilla. La Bestia no podía creerlo, Bella nunca haría eso.

¡Deja en paz al duque de Norroway!- dijo con furia- ¡Monstruo!

Para la Bestia fue como si alguien lo hubiera apuñalado en ese momento, nunca hubiera imaginado que algo tan cruel y doloroso pudiera salir de los hermosos labios de Bella.

La Bestia no pudo más que dar un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Bella...- comenzó la Bestia.

¡Calla!- le gritó Bella- ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Me alejaste de mi padre! ¡Me has mantenido prisionera en tu castillo! ¡Y ahora interfieres en mi boda! ¡Te odio!

Anne no podía creer lo que escuchaba, la Bestia solamente había sido movido por el amor a esa doncella para alejarse tanto de su propio hogar para rescatarla.

¡Cómo puedes decir algo tan horrible!- habló por fin Anne- La Bestia sólo ha venido por ti.

¡Ha venido porque no soporta que alguien le robe algo!- dijo Bella- ¿Creías que te quería? ¡Nunca amaría a un monstruo como tú! ¡Te odio! ¡Ojalá estuvieras muerto!

Anne se llevó las manos a la boca, no podía creer lo malvada que podía llegar a ser esa doncella.

El negro toro de Norroway dio una carcajada burlona.

La Bestia sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, como si su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos, el dolor fue tan intenso que se llevó una mano al pecho ¿era lo que realmente pensaba Bella?

¡Ojalá estuvieras muerto!- repitió Bella furiosa.

Como si una fuerza maligna hubiera respondido al negro deseo de Bella sucedió, la Bestia se sintió terriblemente mareado, sin poder evitarlo cayó pesadamente al suelo.

Anne y los objetos encantados gritaron de espanto.

El lobo que acompañara a la Bestia hasta ese momento dio una especie de gruñido ronco.

Ha sido suficiente, bruja- habló de pronto el lobo asustando a la misma Bella- ¡Deja de utilizar a esta doncella como marioneta!

Anne que se había acercado a la Bestia no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ¡El lobo había hablado! ¡Y con una voz que ella conocía muy bien!

¡Es la voz de la anciana que me ayudó en aquella vez!- dijo la joven.

Bella dio una risilla de niña traviesa.

Varaoui- dijo Bella con una voz que no era la de ella- nunca dejas que me divierta.

En ese momento Bella cayó inconsciente lo mismo que la Bestia, detrás de ella una sombra comenzó a tomar forma.

Era un bruja malvada vestida de negro que parecía tener cuernos en la cabeza.

¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó molestó el negro toro de Norroway.

¡Calla idiota!- gritó la bruja apuntando con su cetro al toro- ¡Ya no te necesito!

Sin que nadie empujara al duque, éste fue lanzado contra uno de los pilares de la iglesia golpeándose con tal fuerza que cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Anne no pudo evitar dejar a la Bestia para correr al lado de su amado duque.

Maléfica- dijo el lobo cambiando a la forma de Varoui- debí haberlo imaginado.

Los objetos encantados lograron bajar hasta donde estaba Bella inconsciente.

La bruja malvada comenzó a reirse con una carcajada que aterraba a cualquiera.

No hay nada que puedan hacer para detenerme- dijo la bruja- ¡Ya tengo lo que estaba buscando!

.....................................................................

¡Bella, despierta, por favor!- suplicaba Chip frotando su cuerpecito de porcelana contra la mejilla de Bella.

¡Amo!- Dindón corrió al lado de la Bestia.

Bella comenzó a reaccionar lentamente.

¿Qué pasó?- se dijo completamente desconcertada- ¿Lumiere?

El pequeño candelabro se sonrió, esa sí era la dulce voz de Bella.

En ese momento Bella recordó lo que había pasado, había leído el libro y el negro toro de Norroway se la había llevado, después todo había sido obscuridad.

¡Bestia!- gritó Bella preocupada al ver a la Bestia tirada en el suelo.

La joven se pusó de pie tan rápido que rasgó el vestido de novia, a la dulce Bella eso no le importó, lo único que deseaba era ver que la Bestia estuviera bien.

¡Bestia! ¡Bestia!- le gritaba Bella sacudiéndolo para que reaccionara.

Era inútil, la Bestia no se movía, Bella tuvo un mal presentimiento, la doncella pusó su mano en el pecho de la Bestia retirándola al momento con terror.

No podía sentir el latir del corazón de la Bestia, Bella acercó su cabeza al pecho de la Bestia, era inútil, su corazón no latía.

No- musitó Bella, una vez más acercó su cabeza al pecho de la Bestia, nada- ¡NO!

Anne que sacudía al duque para que reaccionara, no pudo evitar levantar la vista solo escuchar el grito de Bella, el toro negro de Norroway solo estaba inconsciente mientras que la Bestia parecía estar... Anne no quería creerlo, ¿acaso la Bestia estaba... muerta?

JA JA JA JA JA JA- continuaba burlándose Maléfica- es muy tarde niña tonta- dijo mirando con burla a Bella- no puede escucharte JA JA JA JA JA JA JA

Bella comenzó a llorar sin retirar su hermoso rostro del pecho de la Bestia.

No era posible- se repetía- no puede estar pasando.

Has ido demasiado lejos está vez, bruja malvada- dijo Varoui.

¿Y qué piensan hacer al respecto?- retó Maléfica.

Varoui se sonrió con una sonrisa que hizó que Maléfica borrara al momento su mueca burlona de su cara.

Detenerte- dijo la brujita- tú te lo has buscado...

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

oO 10 Oo

¡Basta Maléfica!- dijo Varoui sin importarle la diferencia de tamaño entre ella y la bruja malvada- si quieres guerra la tendrás, pero afuera, no aquí en este lugar de esperanza...

Maléfica pareció complácida.

Afuera- dijo la bruja apuntando con su báculo de dragón- tú y yo, patético remedo de bruja.

Al momento Maléfica desapareció de la iglesia dejando desconcertados a todos los presentes.

¡Escapa!- gritó el viejo James.

No, no lo hará- dijo Varoui acomodando su sombrero de punta verde.

Bella no se había apartado de Bestia y Anne estaba junto al Duque de Norroway.

Trataré de ganar tiempo- dijo Varoui- ustedes dos encuentren el libro.

¿Libro?- preguntó Bella levántando al momento su hermoso pero triste rostro del pecho de Bestia.

Si destruyen el libro, debilitan a Maléfica- explicó Varoui antes de salir de la iglesia- después todo dependerá de ellos- la brujita señaló al toro y a la Bestia.

Bestia traía un libro de color negro- explicó Anne- pero ¿dónde lo dejó?

No estaba en la cocina- dijo James- no sé dónde estará.

Las haditas que Varoui les había dado para ayudarles comenzaron a hacer ruiditos como el tintinear de unas campanitas de cristal.

¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Chip.

Las haditas continuaban haciendo ruiditos como de cascabeles.

¡Ah ya entendí!- Chip dio un ligero saltito.

¿Les entiendes?- preguntó DinDon.

Sí, ellas dicen que el libro se escondió- dijo la tacita- mami debemos encontrarlo.

¿Pero cómo?- la señora Potts pareció buscar el libro con la vista.

Las haditas continuaron tintineando.

Ellas dicen que el libro aparecerá cuando dejemos de buscarlo- dijo la tacita como lo más natural del mundo.

¿Alguien puede explicarme qué significa eso?- preguntó Lumiere pasando las velas por detrás de su cabeza.

Creo que entiendo a qué se refieren- dijo Anne sin alejarse del duque.

Los demás pedían una explicación con la mirada.

Verán, cuando conocí a esa brujita, bueno, antes era una mujer mayor- dijo Anne haciendo memoria- ella me dio dos nueces de un nogal y una avellana de un avellano y me dijo "_Cuando tu corazón esté a punto de romperse, cuando éste una y otra vez a punto de romperse, rompe una nuez y en su cascarón hallarás lo que más necesitas_" ahora que necesitábamos ayuda rompimos las nueces y estas hadas salieron, entonces de la misma forma el libro aparecerá por si solo.

Como en los cuentos de hadas- dijo Bella con un poco de esperanza.

Pero no podemos esperar hasta que pase- dijo DinDon- no sabemos si funcione.

Debe funcionar... tiene que funcionar- dijo Bella- oh Bestia, perdóname por todas las cosas horribles que te dije...

.............................................................................................

Bien, estúpida bruja esto te enseñará a no meterte en mis asuntos- dijo Maléfica muy molesta.

Por brujas como tú, los hombres creen que todas somos malvadas- dijo Varoui acomodando su sombrero.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera evitarlo Maléfica ya había cambiado al terrible dragón lanzando llamaradas verdes de sus mortíferas fauces. Varoui apenas y tuvo tiempo de saltar esquivando el terrible calor.

¡Por la hechicera de la Rosa!- dijo la brujita perdiendo su sombrero- esto va a estar más díficil de lo que pensé...

.................................................................................................

_De tan lejos como vengo en tu busca,_

_de tanto como por ti me he esforzado,_

_de tan cerca de ti como ya lo estoy,_

_querido duque de Norroway_

_¿por qué nada me dices ahora?_

Todos se habían dejado caer en el suelo esperando de esa forma el libro creyera que lo habían dejado de buscar, cuando el silencio se volvió incómodo y viendo que el toro negro de Norroway seguía sin despertar Anne comenzó a cantar una ligera cancioncilla como antaño lo hiciera en la habitación del Duque.

Bella se había apoyado sobre el pecho de Bestia, la dulce Bella tenía miedo de que hubieran perdido a la Bestia para siempre.

"Él solo vino para rescatarme" se decía Bella "Y yo lo recibí terriblemente.

Cierto que había sido Maléfica la que había dicho todo eso pero, ¿y si Bella muy en el fondo realmente lo pensaba? La doncella negó con la cabeza, no podía pensar en eso.

.......................................................................................................

El dragón negro terminó por atrapar entre sus fuertes garras a Varoui.

¡Te tengo, idiota!- gruñó el dragón.

Por la hechicera de la Rosa- dijo la brujita entrecortadamente- rosales y espinos ayúdenme, por favor.

Las plantas cercanas comenzaron a enredarse en las patas traseras del dragón haciendo que éste cayera de cara al suelo, una suerte que no aplastara con todo su peso a Varoui.

¿Y ahora que truco de niños utilizaras?- se burló Maléfica.

Ninguno- dijo Varoui con un rasguño en la frente- ya hice el tiempo suficiente, la caballería esta en camino...

¿A qué te refieres? ¿O es el miedo lo que te hace decir estúpideces?- Maléfica acercó sus fauces con la intención de morder a la brujita.

Qué el duque y Bestia ya están aquí- dijo Varoui- ¡Tú eres la tonta! ¡Nunca podrías corromperlos! ¡Ellos sólo viven por sus damas!

Maléfica aflojó un poco su agarre. ¿Sería cierto? La malvada bruja había creído engañar al duque de Norroway y a la Bestia del Castillo... pero ¿y si lo que decía esa simplona brujilla era cierto... qué se suponía le diría a su amo?

La respuesta llegó al momento, el berrido y el gruñido del toro negro de Norroway y la Bestia se dejaron sentir, era momento de terminar con esto.

.........................................................................................................

- ¿Anne?

Anne que repetía la misma estrofa una y otra vez no pudo evitar sorprenderse ¡El duque de Norroway por fin había despertado! ¡Y era su duque! No el monstruo que fuera por Bella sino el duque que ella tanto amaba.

Sin decir nada Anne se abrazó con todas sus fuerzas al cuello del toro negro.

¡Oh mi amado Duque!- dijo Anne- sabía que estarías bien...

¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó el toro negro desconcertado- todo es confuso.

De pronto reparó en Bella.

No fue un sueño ¿cierto?- preguntó el duque comprendiendo que no había sido una pesadilla lo que había pasado.

Anne contó todo lo más rápido que podía. Por su parte Bella no dejaba de pedir en silencio que también la Bestia despertara, si el toro había reaccionado, ella también imploraba que Bestia estuviera bien.

"Por favor, es todo lo que pido... es lo único que pido" musitaba.

- ¿Bella?

Bella se sonrió con esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre mostraba a la Bestia del Castillo, por fin después de lo que la hermosa joven sintió como una eternidad la Bestia reaccionaba.

Perdóname Bestia- dijo Bella abrazándolo con delicadeza- yo... fue culpa mia... yo...

Bestia pasó su fuerte garra por el delicado rostro de la doncella limpiando sus lágrimas.

No había nada que perdonar...

¡Amo!- todos los objetos encantados corrieron al lado de la Bestia.

¡Miren!- gritó Chip.

Las dos haditas de colores mostraban sobre ellas un libro negro de apariencia tenebrosa.

¡Es el libro!- gritó Bella cuando las hadas se acercaron con él.

El rugido del dragón se escuchó afuera.

Debemos detener a esa bruja- dijo el toro negro parándose en sus dos patas.

Te ayudaré- dijo la Bestia levantándose con ayuda de Bella.

Ahora que todos sabían todo esto había sido planeado por Maléfica ya no eran enemigos sino amigos comunes que buscaban sólo lo mejor para sus amadas doncellas.

Ustedes ayuden a Varoui- dijo Anne.

Anne y yo nos encargamos del libro- dijo Bella.

El toro negro y Bestia salieron a la carrera para ayudar a la brujita.

.............................................................................................

Bestia se lanzó contra las zarpas de Maléfica logrando liberar a Varoui.

El negro toro embistió con los cuernos al dragón por el costado.

Maléfica rugió de dolor, al momento lanzó una nueva bocanada de fuego.

¿El libro?- preguntó Varoui completamente despeinada.

Bella se esta haciendo cargo- dijo la Bestia lista para atacar de nuevo a ese malvado dragón.

Eso espero sino terminaremos hechos carbón- dijo Varoui pidiendo al momento una vez más la ayuda de las rosas y espinos.

.................................................................................................

¡Debemos quemar el libro!- dijo el viejo James.

Lo intentaron con una vela de la iglesia pero fue imposible.

Es un libro mágico, debe estar protegido contra estas cosas- dijo la señora Potts.

¡Tengo una idea!- dijo Bella de pronto- necesitó la ayuda de las hadas y de ti Lumiere.

Solo fue cuestión de minutos para que Bella explicara su plan, Chip les explicaba a las haditas lo que tenían que hacer, al momento todos estaban listos.

Bella, Anne y el anciano James salieron de la iglesia con los objetos encantados, las hadas y el libro solo para ver a la malvada Maléfica transformada en dragón peleando contra el toro negro de Norroway y la Bestia del Castillo.

.......................................................................................................

¡Perdiste bruja!- gritó Varoui- ¡Ahora, Bella!

Maléfica solo atinó a voltear la cabeza. Sus patas estaban firmemente sujetas por el toro negro y por la Bestia.

Bella hizo una inclinación de cabeza a Lumierel, a la señal de la doncella el candelabro encendió al máximo sus velas, las hadas rociaron algo de un polvillo brillante, solamente tocar el libro éste comenzó a consumirse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Maléfica no contaba con que destruyeran el libro, con un rugido de derrota la bruja desapareció entre unas llamaradas de color verde.

¿Se ha ido?- preguntó Anne.

Sí, creo que sí- dijo Bella.

Todos dieron un suspiro de alivio, ya no se veía a Maléfica por ninguna parte...

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

oO 11 Oo

La malvada bruja Maléfica había desaparecido, Bestia y el duque de Norroway se dejaron caer agotados en el suelo, las doncellas solo ver que ya no había peligro corrieron al lado de los valientes caballeros.

Varoui se acomodó su sombrero puntiagudo de color verde en la cabeza.

Parece que fue todo- dijo la brujita acomodando su ropa- La Hechicera de la Rosa se enterará de lo que hizo esa malvada bruja fea.

* * *

Bestia- Bella llegó al lado de su querido amigo.

Bella- la Bestia giro hacia ella- ¿Estás bien?

Bella se acercó más a él.

Yo no quería decir todas esas cosas- dijo apenada- yo no quería que te pasara nada...

Bella- la Bestia se acercó más- la culpa es mía, sabes que nunca te haría daño y si al principio te tenía como mi prisionera ahora...

Ahora...- Bella estaba cada vez más cerca de él.

Ahora... lo único que quiero es que seas feliz- sus rostros casi se tocaban.

Bestia...- estaban tan cerca el uno del otro.

Bella... yo... te...- estaban a punto de besarse.

* * *

Los objetos encantados veían con ojos triunfantes la escena, sí, por fin el hechizo se rompería, por fi volverían a ser humanos otra vez, por fin Bestia declararía su amor a Bella...

- ¡Qué hermoso!

El grito de Varoui había roto el encanto de la escena, Lumiere y los demás giraron derrotados a ver a la brujita.

Ups, disculpen- dijo muy apenada tapándose la cara con el sombrero- es que era tan romántico que no me di cuenta... yo... en verdad, lo lamento mucho...

* * *

Igual de apenados Bella y Bestia se separaron al momento.

Creo que es hora de regresar a casa- dijo Bella

¿A casa?- preguntó la Bestia temiendo la respuesta.

Sí, al castillo- dijo la doncella abrazando a su querida Bestia.

* * *

Anne- el duque se giro hacia Anne, él también no había perdido detalle lo mismo que su amada doncella de lo que hacían la Bestia y la doncella- he sido un idiota al dejarme engañar por esa bruja... lo lamento... sabes que mi corazón te pertenece.

Oh amadísimo Duque- Anne se abrazó con todas sus fuerzas al negro Toro de Norroway- buscaremos la forma de regresaros a vuestra apariencia original.

* * *

Mami- dijo de pronto Chip- ¿Dónde están las haditas?

Al parecer las dos hadas habían desaparecido.

No te preocupes por ellas, pequeño- dijo Varoui- ya terminaron de ayudarnos ahora se han ido a bailar a la luz de la luna con sus hermanas.

¿Cómo regresaremos a casa?- preguntó DinDon

Por el mismo camino por el que vinieron- contestó la brujita.

Quiero contarle todo lo que ha pasado a Babel- dijo Lumiere.

Me temo será imposible- dijo Varoui- en cuanto estén en sus camas descansando todo esto les parecera solo fue el mágico sueño de una noche de verano.

¿Qué pasará con el duque y con Anne?- preguntó la señora Potts.

Ellos encontraran la forma de regresar al duque a la normalidad- Varoui levantó una flor pisada por el dragón- también ellos desearan que esto sea un sueño y así será.

¿Y Bella y el amo?- preguntó Chip con carita triste.

Ah, ellos tendrán otra oportunidad para confesar lo que sienten- Varoui le dio la flor a Chip colocandola con ternura en su orejita de taza- ya verás, la Hechicera de la Rosa hace todo por una razón, tienes que ser valiente, el hechizo esta a punto de romperse...

* * *

Adiós, Anne- se despidió Bella ya con un vestido muy parecido al sencillo de color azul que siempre usaba- lamento mucho lo que pasó en tu boda.

Descuida- dijo la doncella abrazando a su nueva amiga- haremos otra mejor, además ese vestido se te veía mejor a ti.

Bella y ella se abrazaron como buenas amigas.

Si un día vas a la aldea me encantará que me visites- dijo Bella.

Y si un día regresar, me encantara mostrarte la biblioteca del castillo ¡Es enorme!- dijo Anne.

Bestia, lamento mucho todo lo que tuviste que pasar por mi error- dijo el duque aun en apariencia de toro negro.

Estabas bajo el hechizo de esa bruja- le disculpó la Bestia- además también fue mi culpa por no haber protegido mejor a Bella

¿La amas, cierto?- dijo el duque sonriendo ante su ahora amigo.

Más que a mi vida- afirmó sin dudarlo la Bestia- pero aun no puedo decirselo...

Yo también soy un monstruo para los demás, pero Anne me ve como si fuera un ángel guardián- dijo el Duque.

Bestia también esperaba Bella le viera de esa manera.

* * *

Y así Bestia, su amada Bella y los objetos encantados subieron al carruaje sin conductor de la Bestia. Anne, el Duque, James y Varoui les despedían desde la entrada del castillo del negro toro de Norroway hasta que el carruaje se perdió de vista.

Sin ningún contratiempo el carruaje avanzó por el camino que solo era recorrido por las brujas, Bella dormía apoyada contra el fuerte brazo de su amada Bestia, descansando como si esa odisea no fuera más que un sueño.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al castillo Bella continuaba durmiendo, la Bestia de manera protectora la llevo hasta su habitación en brazos.

Descansa, Bella- mustió el amo del castillo antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación de la doncella- Te amo- agregó a la nada cuando la puerta ya estaba cerrada.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Bella se acomodó entre sus almohadones soñando con su querida Bestia mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus hermosos labios.

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

oO 12 Oo

Bestia se despertó de pronto, hasta el Ala Oeste había llegado el hermoso canto de Bella.

Al momento el amo del castillo se puso de pie.

No se había equivocado, Bella estaba en la biblioteca tan temprano tarareando una cancioncilla.

Buenos días- saludó solo ver a la Bestia- buscaba un libro para leer antes del desayuno...

¿No preferirías salir a dar un pequeño paseo?- preguntó la Bestia.

Bella pareció meditarlo por un momento.

Está bien, es buena idea- aceptó mientras la Bestia ofrecía su brazo a la joven.

* * *

:_:_:

Un pequeño pajarillo contempló todo desde la ventana de la biblioteca, cuando la doncella y el príncipe se alejaron el pequeño también emprendió el vuelo.

No tardo mucho en llegar a un claro del bosque que rodeaba el castillo de la Bestia, enmedio del claro estaba sentada sobre un tronco caído una anciana de rostro amable vestida completamente de verde con un sombrero de punta sobre los blancos cabellos.

Parece que todo esta bien, ¿verdad?- le dijo al pajarillo cuando éste se paró en su mano- bien, justo como lo dijo la Hechicera de la Rosa... Ven, amigo, Varoui te preparará un delicioso desayuno... ¿estarán bien algunos gusanitos?

:_:_:

Sí, el encuentro con el Negro Toro de Norroway no era más que un sueño olvidado, uno de esos sueños que uno tiene antes del amanecer y que al despertarse olvida completamente sobre que estaba soñando apenas unos momentos antes.

Pero, no todo había quedado en el olvido ya que en un lugar muy alejado, un lugar de oscuridad, un lugar donde las almas de los condenados son juguetes de un ser terrible al parecer todo esto no había sido en vano...

La malvada bruja Maléfica con su fiel cuervo sobre su báculo esperaba en silencio, no muy lejos de donde estaba la malbada hechicera había una especie de lobo negro que le miraba con un brillo de burla en los malignos ojos verdes.

El lobo se mantenía sobre sus cuatro patas esperando a que el amo apareciera, de pronto sucedió... El amo se hizo presente...

Chernabog, el demonio negro, la encarnación de la maldad, el azote de esas tierras desplegó sus negras alas cubriendo en penumbras todo a su alrededor, Maléfica hizo una reverencia, esperaba el castigo del amo no fuera demasiado terrible.

Chernabog pareció hablar en silencio, solamente el brillo de sus ojos ámbar parecían expresar todo lo que el silencio guardaba de los oídos curiosos.

Tienes suerte, bruja- dijo de pronto el lobo- el amo está complácido... Ahora todo dependerá del miedo de los aldeanos hacia la Bestia y al amor de un padre por su hija, ja.

Solo necesitamos esperar- afirmó Maléfica- también el Negro Toro de Norroway y sus tierras han quedado bajo nuestra telaraña...

Amo- interrumpió de pronto el lobo- tu maldad es grande y tu visión perfecta... ¿Qué lugar es el siguiente en sentir tus tinieblas?

Chernabog estiró uno de sus fuertes brazos hasta que su garra casi rozó el pelaje negro del lobo. Éste y Maléfica observaron con maligna satisfacción lo que el demonio les mostraba... una planta acuática...

Entiendo amo...- sonrió el lobo- aunque me gustaría no mojarme... demasiado...

Maléfica hizo una reverencia al demonio ante ella, el plan se llevaba acabo con asombrosa perfección...

Sí, el Castillo de la Bestia y sus habitantes ahora están a salvo, la garra de Chernabog y sus secuaces no se cerraran sobre ellos al menos por un tiempo, pero ¿ahora, quién es quien se encontrará en problemas debido a esta alianza de terror y maldad?

Fin.

:_:_:

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta pequeña historia, y supongo que en este momento la pregunta que se estarán haciendo es ¿Qué tuvo que hacer Maléfica en la Bella y la Bestia?

Ah, pues tengo una buena respuesta para eso, verán, esta es la segunda parte de un proyecto que tengo desde hace tiempo, un proyecto que comenzó con LOS GRANDES REYES DEL PASADO ubicado en EL REY LEÓN y en el cual Chernabog (el demonio de fantasía), Maléfica y mi lobo malvado están provocando problemas en diferentes mundos Disney.

Bueno, hasta este punto aun no se sabe muy bien cual es el plan de Chernabog, pero en la próxima historia se sabrá más al respecto.

Espero me acompañen en las siguientes historias en el mundo Disney.

Muy amables por su tiempo, en verdad, muchas gracias...

Tavata.


End file.
